hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Nishan
General Nishan is a Nerd who attended Hearst High. He is unlocked and admitted into the MC's school at Level 6, after completing the quest, Mission Nerdpossible. Nishan's Story Nishan was mentioned in the quest, Homecoming and then officially introduced in the quest, Mission Nerdpossible after the MC, Autumn and Julian find a quadrodactyl spy camera attempting to steal the football team's plays. The MC and Autumn realize that he is the only person capable of hacking Hearst High's system and so, they sneak into the school and attempt to recruit him. At first, he was reluctant to leave because he said that Max and him had a good thing going on (Nishan does his homework and builds things for him while Max gets the bullies off Nishan's back) but after the MC makes him realise that he didn't have to and shouldn't be treated that way, he agrees to transfer to the MC's school. When he transfers, he was worried about jocks, especially Julian, and how he would be bullied by them in the MC's school too, so in order to settle the score, Julian and Nishan play a game of chess. Following the match, their relationship becomes more friendly. Max tries to bring Nishan back to Hearst (mainly so he could use him again) but Nishan refuses causing Max to retaliate by saying Sakura wouldn't want to be friends with a traitor and leaves. Appearance Nishan has black hair in low mohawk hairstyle, a dimpled face, brown eyes and caramel skin tone. He wears the Level 4 Nerd outfit with slight color variation; green sleeves and green shoes. His outfit, much like the other main story characters, changes depending on the seasonal update but he is usually seen in checkered or patterned clothing. Personality & Characteristics Being a Nerd, Nishan loves science and anything considered "geeky" or "nerdy." His worst fear is a were-panther with robot legs. He is shown to be timid and quiet, in contrast with Julian. He seems to like Sakura as more than a close friend. His classmate help quest is called Dungeons and Dorkness. He also features in recent quest, Nishan's Birthday, in which classmates help Nishan to have the "best birthday ever". Nishan also is featured in many other quests such as Pi Day, and the Zombie Run. In-Game Description Most people know Nishan for his massive brain, but those closer to him know him for his even bigger heart! A self-proclaimed geek, Nishan is never ashamed to show love for the things he cares about... sci-fi, robotics, and of course, his friends! Character Relationships Sakura Sakura was Nishan's only friend when they were both students at Hearst. Sakura sought out Nishan after having some laptop troubles before an important League of Clanscraft tournament. They ended up having a lot in common so they remained friends even after she found out he was the one that created the virus that infected her laptop. Nishan seems to understand Sakura the best. In The Games We Play, he says that Sakura is fiercely independent and hates when people fight her battles for her. He used to be cowardly and slightly afraid of Sakura. When he first transferred, he was afraid of how Sakura would react so he didn't tell her. This caused a rift in their friendship that was only fixed after a little help from the MC and the rest of the group. However, after losing her once, he realizes that he needs to stick by her no matter what. In The Games We Play, he leaves the CarnageKings after Sakura was kicked out. It has also been hinted that Nishan likes Sakura more than a friend and becomes evidently flustered whenever someone teases him about this. This happens in The Games We Play, when the CarnageKings say that he should give up on dating Sakura and in Mission Nerdpossible, when Max taunts him by saying that "that little Nerd-Girl you're always staring at" wouldn't want to hang out with a traitor. Sometimes, he blurts out things and takes them out of their original context like how he wouldn't mind being alone with her or that's she beautiful etc. Sakura seems to reciprocate these feelings as she became jealous of Kara when she started pursuing Nishan. Julian During their time together at Hearst High, Julian used to bully Nishan and called him names like Dorktopus and Hide and Go Geek. But Julian is able to make amends with him after they play chess together In Slumber Party, Julian and Nishan decide to have a horror movie marathon while the girls are having a slumber party and they even work together to prank them. Julian and Nishan are now close friends. Even though Julian still calls Nishan a geek from time to time, he protects Nishan from anyone who is picking on him and even takes part in some of his weird experiments. Max He thought he had a good and peaceful life at Hearst High and considered Max and Kara to be his friends until he met the MC and realized then that he was only a "little fish clinging onto the shark's back". He is afraid of Max but shows some courage when he stands up to Max who was insulting Kara and when he threatens Max when the MC, Katherine, and Nishan are trying to gather information about Ace. Pictures NISHAN_(DEBUT_OUTFIT).png|Nishan Debut Appearance NISHAN.png|Nishan Default Outfit NISHAN_(VALENTINE'S_DAY_OUTFIT).png|Nishan Valentine's Day Outfit NISHAN (VALENTINE'S DAY ANDROID EXCLUSIVE OUTFIT).png|Nishan Valentine's Day Android Exclusive Outfit NISHAN_(EASTER_OUTFIT).png|Nishan Easter Outfit First NISHAN_(EASTER_OUTFIT).png|Nishan Easter Outfit Second NISHAN_(SUMMER_OUTFIT).png|Nishan Summer Outfit NISHAN (HALLOWEEN OUTFIT).png|Nishan Halloween Outfit First NISHAN_(HALLOWEEN_OUTFIT_2).png|Nishan Halloween Outfit Second NISHAN_(FALL_OUTFIT).png|Nishan Fall Outfit NISHAN_(WINTER_OUTFIT).png|Nishan Winter Outfit NISHAN_(NEW_YEAR'S_OUTFIT).png|Nishan New Year's Outfit NISHAN_MAKEOVER_(CYBORG_NISHAN_OUTFIT).png|Cyborg Nishan Makeover Outfit NISHAN_MAKEOVER_(BIKER_NISHAN_OUTFIT).png|Biker Nishan Makeover Outfit Trivia *In Pandora's Revenge Part 2, Katherine mentions that Nishan's eyes are green, but his eyes in the game are brown. Pixelberry included the ability to change eye colors in their 2015 Christmas update, but even though they changed Wes's, Mia's, and Max's to blue and Koh's to purple, they did not change Nishan's eye color. That's probably due to the fact that the update didn't include the ability to change eye colors to green, but only to blue and purple. *His number one dream college is Rutherford College. *Nishan considers "Weird Al Yankovic" to be one of the finest musicians of his (Nishan's) generation. *Nishan has a citrus allergy, according to Life is a Beach. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Story Characters Category:Datable Characters